The Outsiders
Outsiders is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Outsiders #35: 05 Apr 2006 Current Issue :Outsiders #36: 03 May 2006 Next Issue :Outsiders #37: 07 Jun 2006 Status Monthly ongoing series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Outsiders #36 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Outsiders #35 Outsiders #34 Outsiders #33 "Deep Impact." Infinite Crisis crossover. The Earth-bound team infiltrates a Secret Society stronghold, rescuing Mary marvel from their clutches. Outsiders #32 "Detour." Infinite Crisis crossover. In deep space, Jade, Starfire & Shift battle Blackfire, Starfire's evil sister. Back on Earth, the remaining Outsiders decide to take the fight directly to the Secret Society by infiltrating one of their secret bases. Outsiders #31 "Out-of-Town Work" - Infinite Crisis crossover. Donna Troy leaves for the anomoly in space, taking Animal Man, Shift, Starfire, Captain Marvel Jr., Firestorm, Air Wave, and Red Tornado with her. En route, they encounter Blackfire, Starfire's sometimes evil sister. Back on Earth, Roy and the rest of teh Outsiders decide to take the fight directly to the Secret Society. Past Storylines Collections *''Outsiders, vol. 1: Looking for Trouble'' - Collects #1-6 and the lead story from Teen Titans/Outsiders Secret Files #1. "In this story, Arsenal takes it upon himself to recruit a new group of heroes… and the ones he finds are quite a crew! Grace, a super-strong bouncer working at a metahuman club; Thunder, the mass-changing daughter of Black Lightning; Indigo, the cyborg girl from the future; the shape-shifting Metamorpho; and Jade — from the pages of Green Lantern — are all waiting in the wings. Unfortunately for the newly assembled team, their first mission — to protect President Lex Luthor — could be their last! Because what do you get when a barrel of fierce monkey-warriors attack Manhattan? Mayhem! Plus, the Outsiders take on the villainy of Brother Blood!" *''Outsiders, vol. 2: Sum of All Evil'' - Collects #8-15. "The Outsiders face a literal demon from Hell. Can even the extra help from Huntress, Captain Marvel Junior and Black Lightning be enough to stop this evil threat?" *''Outsiders, vol. 3: Wanted'' - Collects #16-23. "This volume includes the 3-part 'Most Wanted' story arc featuring television personality John Walsh, as well as an Identity Crisis tie-in story guest-starring Batman!" *''Teen Titans/Outsiders: Insiders'' - Collects #24, 25, 28, plus Teen Titans #24-26. "When Nightwing and Speedy figure out there's a traitor in their midst, secrets come to the fore, including Superboy's ultimate corruption by his genetic father, Lex Luthor!" *''Outsiders: Crisis Intervention'' - Collects #29-33. "The Outsiders are left reeling following a betrayal by one of their members. They must face a rematch with the Fearsome Five and Sabbac, who now has the power of the Seven Deadly Sins!" - (forthcoming, April 2006) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0315 OUTSIDERS #22 $2.50 *FEB05 0299 OUTSIDERS #23 $2.50 *MAR05 0420 OUTSIDERS #24 $2.50 *APR05 0355 OUTSIDERS #25 $2.50 *MAY05 0244 OUTSIDERS #26 $2.50 *JUN05 0381 OUTSIDERS #27 $2.50 *JUL05 0242 OUTSIDERS #28 $2.50 *AUG05 0224 OUTSIDERS #29 $2.50 *SEP05 0254 OUTSIDERS #30 $2.50 *OCT05 0264 OUTSIDERS #31 $2.50 Collections *SEP05 0674 OUTSIDERS LOOKING FOR TROUBLE TP NEW PTG (JUN058157) $12.99 *SEP05 0675 OUTSIDERS SUM OF ALL EVIL TP (SEP040338) $14.95 *AUG05 0225 OUTSIDERS VOL 3 WANTED TP $14.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Outsiders #37: 07 Jun 2006 :Outsiders #38: 06 Jul 2006 :Outsiders #39: 02 Aug 2006 Links Category:Super-Hero